05 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Stefania Krzysztofowicz - Kozakowska. Połączył ich abp. Teodorowicz; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Różowy flaming odc. 27 (Franny's Feet / Pink flamingo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 ZOO bez tajemnic ; cykl dokumentalny 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 9 - O tym, jak tata budował traktor (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 9 Jak tatinek stavel traktor); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4119 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4334); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4120 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4335); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 23; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:15 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 13; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1178; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1567 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1727; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Kulisy serialu "Londyńczycy" - odc. 7/13 14:05 Książęta i księżniczki (Prinsar and Prinsessor); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Mamy MAMY - odc. 8; reality show 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4121; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4122; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1572 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1728; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1183; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 13 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Ammo w tarapatach, odc. 14 (Uma under the weather); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Pompeje - w cieniu wulkanu - odc. 2 (Pompei ep. 2) - txt.str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 21:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Grupa specjalna (China Strike Force (Lei ting zhan jing)) - txt.str.777 87'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (2000) 23:00 Nowe kino - Między słowami (Lost in translation) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia, USA (2003) 00:45 Kojak - Ariana (Kojak, seria 6, ep. 1, Ariana) 92'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 02:20 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz. Sowieci robili co chcieli; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 122 - Niespodzianka 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 26/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Niezłomni - Przykład dla innych; cykl reportaży 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 M jak miłość odc. 324 11:10 Simon i niedźwiedź - duch (Spirit Bear: The Simon Jackson Story); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 12:50 Solo w mieście (1); magazyn 13:20 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (12); magazyn 13:55 Tak to leciało! (26); teleturniej 14:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 14:50 Dla niesłyszących Czas honoru - odc. 13 Władek; serial TVP 15:45 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 Tajemnica czarnego futerału - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 2/13 - Hetmański ordonans - txt.str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 5/65 Morderstwo w kopercie (Moonlighting (The murder’s in the mail)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą odc. 13; teleturniej 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Klasyka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Lata 70 ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Dogrywka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Czas na miłość - Cała ona (She's All That) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:10 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2008 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Desperation (Stephen King's Desperation) 125'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:00 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (12); magazyn 03:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Szczyt klimatyczny Poznań 2008; relacja; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:06 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:47 Pogoda; STEREO 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 42; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:26 Półkowniki - Życiorys; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Półkowniki - Przechodzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Forum - wydanie 42; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:14 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 68, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 34, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Daleko od noszy - Materiał na panią doktor - odc. 163, Polska 2008 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 302, serial komediowy, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Bezsenność - odc. 225, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 117, USA 2000-2001 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1174, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - Właśnie tak przychodzi magia - odc. 1, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 806, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 118, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 253, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 52, Polska 2008 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 807, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1175, Polska 2008 20:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - Finał Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:20 Co kryje prawda - thriller, USA 2000 1:00 Piętno wilkołaka - horror, USA 2003 2:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1050, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 44, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 13, USA 2004-2005 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Wróżka rzuciła na mnie urok 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - odc. 392, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 45, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - odc. 490, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla - film fantasy, USA, Nowa Zelandia, Niemcy 2003 23:55 Immortel: Kobieta pułapka - film sf, Francja, Włochy 2004 1:45 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep - magazyn 3:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:15 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:25 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 4, USA 1993-1994 9:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 110, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 111, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Lalola - odc. 32, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 5, USA 1993-1994 16:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 5, USA 2008 17:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Hłopaki strażaki - odc. 61, Polska 2008 20:30 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 6, Polska 2008 21:05 Geneza - odc. 14, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Naked Temptations - film erotyczny, USA 1:15 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 6, Polska 2008 1:50 Cooler - komediodramat, USA 2003 3:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Rękawiczki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 12 - Przemytnicy (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Podróż w przeszłość; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kultura nie zna granic - Poloneza czas zacząć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska - Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Albo gruba, albo zguba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1179; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1561; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ząbkowice Śląskie na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - Zacznijcie się śmiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kobiety pachnące kawą i perfumami; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rocznica Metropolity; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mini Szansa - K. A. S. A.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kultura nie zna granic - Poloneza czas zacząć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Ząbkowice Śląskie na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1179; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 12 Spotkanie z ostatnim śniegiem (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1561; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - List do Świętego Mikołaja; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Ząbkowice Śląskie na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1179; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 12 Spotkanie z ostatnim śniegiem (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1561; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - List do Świętego Mikołaja; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Film 8.30 7 krasnoludków: Las to za mało! Historia jeszcze prawdziwsza - komedia niemiecka (2006) 10.10 Ekspres von Ryana - amerykański film wojenny (1965) 12.10 Simpsonowie 16 (17) 12.35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12.45 Łapu-capu 12.50 Nie przegap - magazyn 13.00 Nie patrz wstecz - dramat (1998) 14.35 DESER: 15.10 Niedofinsowane - komedia (2006) 16.35 Adolf H. - ja wam pokażę! - komedia wojenna (2007) 18.10 Sugarland Express - dramat (1974) 20.00 Nocna straż - dramat (2007) 22.20 Adrenalina - film sensacyjny (2006) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku